Ash's Pikachu (ExpertThing's)
Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: サトシのピカチュウ Satoshi's Pikachu) is the first Pokémon obtained by Ash on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Unova for more information click here to more about Ash's Pikachu Ash decided to just bring Pikachu to Unova with him, just like he did in Hoenn. In The Shadow of Zekrom! , Pikachu had an encounter with Zekrom, which unaware by Ash, caused Pikachu to lose his ability to use Electric-type moves. Ash finally noticed this when Pikachu battled Trip's Snivy, losing in the process. In Enter Iris and Axew!, he regained its ability to use Electric-type attacks and was used in battle which led to the capture of Pidove. In Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, Ash used Pikachu in his Gym battle at the Striaton Gym, where he faced Cress and his Panpour. Even though he tried his best, Pikachu was just not as fast as Panpour and was defeated without landing a single hit. In A Battle for Club Champ!, he battled Trip's Tranquill, who had already taken out Ash's Oshawott and Tepig. He took a beating from multiple Aerial Aces, but showed Trip the power of his electrical attacks by defeating Tranquill with Volt Tackle. He then battled Snivy again, who by then had evolved into Servine. However, despite not being incapacitated, he was once again defeated. In Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, Ash used Pikachu in a battle against Bianca and her Pignite. Even though he had some trouble at first, Pikachu was able to pull through in the end and defeat Pignite with a powerful Volt Tackle. In Dancing With the Ducklett Trio! a trio of Ducklett stole Ash's hat and Sandile's sunglasses. One of the Ducklett dropped an umbrella on Pikachu while he was about to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu was unable to release electricity because of it. While Sandile battled the three Ducklett, Pikachu joined the battle as well and after taking a direct hit from the Ducklett, Pikachu began releasing electricity and formed an Electro Ball and sent the Ducklett flying. Later on, he battled against the Sunglasses Sandile. Even though Sandile evolved into Krokorok, Pikachu used Electro Ball and sent Stone Edge right back at Krokorok and he was sent flying. In BW024 Ash was in the ruins with Looker and Reggie and Ash's female companion after Team Rocket & Team Plasma. Team Plamsa grunts uses Watchog(multiple) group of Watchog uses hidden power, shadow ball, focus blast, Thunder. When Ash's Pikachu barely commands by Ash Pikachu was angry electricity was coming to his body then began to learn Wild Charge then defeated Team Plasma Grunt's Watchogs Ash was proud when his Pikachu learned a new move Team Plasma Grunts retreat to their boss. In An Amazing Aerial Battle! Ash used Pikachu against Skyla's Unfezant after Tranquill was recalled. While Pikachu's Electric-type attacks were evaded, he was eventually able to intercept Unfezant's Aerial Ace attack with his Iron Tail. Pikachu then launched an Electro Ball and defeated Unfezant. Pikachu stayed in the battle to fight Skyla's last Pokémon, Swanna. Pikachu's Electric-type attacks were blocked by Swanna's Aqua Ring, defending against the type advantage Pikachu held over it. However, using the hoops that Skyla had used in her pre-battle show, Pikachu was able to jump with Quick Attack to hit Swanna. Eventually, Swanna was able to hit Pikachu with a powerful Hurricane and a brutal Brave Bird, after which Ash deemed Pikachu unable to battle, although he tried to continue. Personality Pikachu is extremely loyal to Ash, and while he is not always immediately trusting of strangers, he is generally friendly to humans and Pokémon alike. He acted as a guardian and big brother to Misty's Togepi, and has been seen mediating and even breaking up fights among other Pokémon, such as in Pikachu's Vacation. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Pikachu, Meowth, and Meowth's clone were the only Pokémon not to participate in the giant battle; Pikachu stood motionless as his clone repeatedly slapped his face. Contrary to his distrusting nature, Pikachu took a liking to Misty very early in the series, and he has retained this liking of Misty throughout the series, such as when he was very happy to see her in The Scheme Team. However, even Pikachu has had exceptions to this rule. In Pikachu Re-Volts, Pikachu was controlled by Butch and Cassidy, which caused him to become evil and disobey Ash's commands. During the Hoenn saga, Pikachu temporarily developed amnesia and sided with Team Rocket for a while. Later within the same series, Pikachu was possessed by the Red Orb and controlled by Groudon, nearly causing a disaster. On several occasions, Pikachu has developed an "electric flu" causing him to become overcharged, and extremely powerful. During these instances, Pikachu will sometimes accidentally let off electric outbursts which can be set off on anyone, including Ash. In all of these cases, Pikachu did not intentionally mean harm upon anyone. As shown in a handful of episodes, the first being Showdown at Dark City, Pikachu has a special fondness for ketchup, but he will eat and enjoy almost any other human or Pokémon food. A running joke in the anime also seems to be the destruction of a female character's bike with one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts at the beginning of each series, which then causes her to follow Ash for the remainder of the series. This has happened to Misty, May, and Dawn so far, but did not happen to Iris, since she doesn't have a bike. Instead, Pikachu shocked Iris herself. Pikachu, like his Trainer, is always happy to battle. He often tries his very best, but when he loses, he doesn't complain or feel bad about himself, especially when Ash reassures him. Ash and Pikachu are almost identical personality-wise, and thus are the perfect match for one another, and most others agree, with the exception of Burgundy, who in A Connoisseur's Revenge! said that Ash had a terrible relationship with all of his Pokémon, though this is more due to her inexperience in determining relationship. Moves used *Thunderbolt † *Iron Tail † *Quick Attack † *Wild Charge † *Electro Ball † ; Moves no longer used all the time *ThunderShock *Agility *Double-Edge *Tackle ×-Error *Leer ×-Error Category:Characters